


Cycling Through Life With You (Soulmate AU)

by TheTeamJBJBLABMB



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abused Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angry Morality | Patton Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Anxious Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Genderfluid Logic | Logan Sanders, Had an idea, Human Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Human Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Human Logic | Logan Sanders, Human Morality | Patton Sanders, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, I don't know how this will flow, Insecure Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Multi, Pining Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, and Virgil's are...less than desirable., but no physical, going with it, i...can't write that, jeez these are some long tags, logan's parents are jerks, not at any of our boys tho, other characters might be added, verbal mental and emotional
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeamJBJBLABMB/pseuds/TheTeamJBJBLABMB
Summary: Yes, the title is a pun.No, I'm not sorry.Yes, I came up with this idea on a whim.A person's 16th birthday begins a cycle of recurring days until all soulmates kiss the person/people who's name(s) are on their wrists. The cycle will not end until this happens, and the names only appear the day before the birthday.Roman wants to meet his soulmate, wants to perform for them, to hear them praise him to life the self-doubt from his mind.Patton wants to meet his soulmate, wants to cuddle and love them, wants to take care of them for the rest of their lives.Logan isn't sure if he wants to meet his soulmates, isn't sure if the relationship he builds will become as toxic as his parents'Virgil doesn't want to meet his soulmate, doesn't want to burden them as his parents have said he will, and is trying to escape the cycle.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, LAMP - Relationship, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, calm - Relationship
Comments: 63
Kudos: 203





	1. The Cycle (Prologue)

~The cycle~  
It was something taught to all children as early as elementary school, though at that young age, they weren’t really expected to understand it. On someone’s 16th birthday, their coming of age, they would be able to find their soulmate.   
First, a name would appear on that person’s wrist a day before their birthday. Since all soulmates shared birthdays, their soulmate(s) would get their names too. After that, they would have 24 normal hours to find their soulmate before the real search began.   
And then, on the day they were born, the cycle would begin. The same day- their birthday- would repeat over and over again, a never-ending cycle until the teen found the name on their wrist. It was said that some took years to find theirs, while others found them quickly. Some traveled far and wide, while others didn’t have to. It was also said in hushed whispers in history class. A couple who found each other and kissed on a collapsing tower, knowing that neither would see the sunrise of tomorrow. Soulmates who found each other right away, but never kissed, one being an influential figure, and the other being the assassin dead-set on killing him. There were so many stories about finding love. And there were many that ended in tragedy.   
Some replied to the tragic stories with theories that somehow made them even more frightening. What if people didn’t get the name(s) of their soulmates before their birthday? The two on the tower would die repeatedly on that tower, unlikely to ever know that they continued to die with their true love. The assassin would have no reason to hesitate in killing their lover, only for both to realize it and be traumatized by it for the rest of their lives.  
For you could not escape the cycle once it began.  
And there was no telling what could happen in between.   
\----  
The city of Evancha was one of the largest cities in the world, its population a world record holder. It was bright and vibrant, and held none of the factories in the manufacturing states, giving the air a cleanliness the likes of which many had never felt before stepping into it. It had been called the city of love for many years, as the population was so big that many soulmates found themselves in Evancha with one another, unhindered by the time it took to travel. Indeed, many came to Evancha before their birthdays in the hopes that their soulmate would be able to find them there.   
On one side of the city, a boy who had lived in Evancha for his whole life bowed to an audience full of awed onlookers, bathing in their applause with a smile on his face. Of course, the theatre at his school left much to be desired in the ways of popularity, but he was thrilled enough to know they enjoyed his performance.  
Their applause...it wasn’t enough.  
He performed for someone else.   
On the other side, another person sat in a dark room, his fingers flying on a keyboard he could barely see. Outside of his room was filled with yelling, and he wished, desperately, that it would go away. It didn’t. It never did, and he continued on with a sense of numbness rooted in his heart, the only thing keeping him going being his determination, and the name he knew he would receive in three days' time.  
He found he couldn’t be excited. Reliance was one thing…  
But would he find love? Or would his relationship be like...theirs?   
In the center of the city, directly in the hustle and bustle, was a boy who had just moved into Evancha. He had hoped his soulmates would be here, and was perfectly willing to come to the city permanently, his bags already packed as he set off for the storefront who’s upstairs was about to become his new home.  
Oh, he was so excited!  
This was his chance to find that piece that would make him whole.   
And, in a smaller town just outside of Evancha, another boy huddled in the corner of his room, unwilling to leave, unwilling to even move for fear of being found somehow by a person he didn’t even know the name of. He knew, reasonably, that he should come out, that hiding was only going to bring both parties pain in the cycle ahead, but he couldn’t help but fear anyway. Maybe...maybe there was a way to escape the cycle…  
Even if there was...he didn’t want to die.  
\----


	2. A Performer's Dreams, A Painter's Love, A Nerd's Hopes, and A Creator's Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman, Patton, Logan, and Virgil's view on Soulmates

Roman's parents had taught him about soulmates as soon as they felt he was old enough to understand them.   
The two of them had found each other in a rather traumatic cycle, his mother waking up in a hospital over and over again after getting into a car accident on her rushed way home in a desperate attempt to be able to wake up there each day of the cycle. She'd had to journey with her injuries every single day, the pain agonizing, to finally find his father at a restaurant a couple miles away. When she'd found the man her name belonged to, Roman's mother had told him about how she'd cried with relief, collapsing into his arms and begging for him to kiss her so she could get the treatment she needed to recover from the injuries she'd been suffering from for so long.   
Roman sincerely hoped his soulmates- for that was what he realized when he saw three names on his wrist- wouldn't be injured when the cycle began. He hoped they wouldn't have to deal with the trauma and pain his mother had had to deal with during her cycle, the suffering and hopelessness she must have felt...that couldn't be wished on someone's worst enemy. Thankfully, events like that didn't happen often, and people nowadays were a lot more prepared for their birthdays to come.   
Roman himself was going to stay at home, though his friends urged him to stay at a luxury hotel to get all the benefits of the hotel over and over. He didn't want to spend his cycle that way, especially since he wasn't sure if he could find his soulmate like that. No, Roman was going to find Patton Heart, Virgil Storm, and Logan Croft if it was the last thing he ever did.  
\----  
Patton was thrilled with his new set-up, though he was still getting used to the hustle and bustle of the city outside. He almost had his home finished, and really that was all that needed to be finished until he completed his cycle and found his soulmates. He wouldn't spend time setting up the store until later, when it would really matter. For now, Patton contented himself with painting a portrait of his wrist- one that now had three names he would soon worship with his love. He wanted to have it finished before his cycle, maybe because he would be too busy to finish it after meeting his mates.  
Patton worked until nightfall, finally finishing the work a few hours from midnight. He found himself satisfied with it, a smile coming to his face even in his exhaustion. After taking care of his brushes and making sure the canvas would be safe as he slept, he slipped into bed and snuggled against his stuffed bear, his dreams filled with hope and love, with three unidentified faces he couldn't wait to see.  
\----  
Logan had finally finished packing, his parent's arguing becoming white noise. He had told them already that he would be leaving until he found his soulmates, staying in a capsule hotel a few streets away, which he'd been told was comfy and quiet, something he definitely needed. Bags slung over his shoulders, Logan left his parent's home, not sure whether to be offended or not when neither of them noticed him leave, or even bothered to call him almost an hour later when he finally arrived at the hotel. When asked, he wasn't sure if he really was there to find his soulmates.   
Maybe he was just there to escape his parents.  
He had spent his troubled childhood wondering if his relationship with his soulmate would be like his parents. The constant arguing, the sound of a hand meeting a face, the sound of a scream, a bottle smashing, something being knocked over...Logan's younger years had been spent hearing a lot of noises, and he could only hope, as he blocked each of them out, that his soulmate wouldn't act like this.   
He just wanted to be loved by the names he'd spent almost an hour staring at with glazed eyes.   
He wanted to be loved so bad...  
\----   
Virgil ducked out just as his dad reached out to grab him, face twisted with anger. As the door slammed close, Virgil could already see the handle moving, already see a crack appearing where the man was trying to open it. Virgil took off, down the driveway, up the street, and towards the main road that would eventually lead to Evancha. Of course, the walk was long, and Virgil's legs ached by the time he got to the bridge to the city, but he had enough energy to continue on after stopping to look up hotels close to the bridge. A capsule hotel with good reviews and affordable prices? Perfect.   
Virgil opened and collapsed into the capsule, his legs aching with the effort of holding his body for so long.  
He was sure he'd have hell to pay after the cycle was over (it wasn't likely they'd find him during it, they didn't care that much) but for right now, he really couldn't deal with the stress, and all he wanted to do was sleep it off. And really, who could blame him?  
Virgil's sleep the night before his birthday was filled with fear.   
The thought of soulmates never crossed his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. A Whole New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman begins his search with a little bit of help.

The loud ringing of his alarm and the following groans from his brother woke Roman up at one in the morning, and he sighed, knowing that from this moment on, the cycle had begun. It seemed Remus knew it too, since his groans quietened, and he looked over at his brother from across the room, a smile on his face. "Happy Birthday, Ro! You want some help?"  
Roman knew what Remus was referring to, so used to reading into his brother's unfinished words, and he nodded wordlessly, slipping out of bed to get dressed in his favorite clothes. If he was to meet his soulmates today, Roman was going to meet them looking like a prince. He wanted to sweep them off their feet, wanted to tell each of them he loved them, that he would-  
Remus shook him from his daydreaming, an eyebrow raised, but Roman just shook off his brother's questioning look with a blush, moving to slip on the red jean jacket he'd had since he started high school, one he loved to wear. Remus rolled his eyes, but threw Roman a thumbs up in the mirror when he had finished putting on his outfit, and the two boys took off out of the house and towards Roman's car, leaving a note for their parents to let them know they'd be out all day.   
"So, you reckon you'll find them?"   
"I don't know. This is the first day, and many don't find their soulmates on the first day, but then again..."  
"You're never normal," Remus finished with a smirk, and Roman nodded, sighing fondly.   
The two drove in a comfortable silence for a while, listening to the rain pattering on the windshield. Roman hoped it would clear up later in the day, but he hadn't checked the weather schedule. Maybe he would meet his soulmates on a rainy day. How romantic would that be? Roman shook himself out of his thoughts yet again, focusing on the- still awake and alive- streets ahead of him. Evancha never went to sleep for as long as he'd been there, the city always awake no matter what time it was. He supposed the residents here didn't get much sleep either. If you slept, you missed much of the excitement! And besides, most people in their cycles didn't get tired until the last hour or two before the cycle restarted, so Roman wouldn't need the extra sleep.   
"You're so lucky your birthday is on a weekend, man. Mine is probably going to be on a school day..."  
"You're allowed to skip school for your cycle, aren't you?"   
"Yeah. Did you hear about the dude who spent his entire cycle avoiding his soulmate so he could study for his next quiz?"   
"What a jerk!" Roman groaned. He could think of a few people in his school who would totally do that, though.   
Remus looked up from his phone, which had been scrolling through Tumblr for most of the ride. "Are we going anyplace specific, or just driving?" he asked, his finger now hovering over the google maps icon. Roman gave a distracted thumbs up, and Remus snorted.   
"If you crash us into something while you're in your daydreams, I will lick each one of your birthday binge Oreos. Got that?"   
"Yeah, yeah. Just look up a random place that normally has a lot of people. I have a feeling we'll need a good population to start."  
"Wow, you do have braincells."   
"Shut it, Remus."  
\----  
Patton had practically bounced out of bed as soon as the sun was in the sky, raring to go. He'd hoped to get up earlier, but oh well, he'd just have to sleep in tomorrow! For today, he had to focus on his soulmates! Where could they be? Would they be in a park, or in a building? Maybe they would be at home...that would make it harder...Patton cut off his dark thoughts with a smile, hopping down the last few stairs and skidding to a stop on the landing. He was going to find them! He had to be positive!  
He ate a light breakfast (he didn't want to waste time eating! He had work to do!), and quickly set off out into the city. The problem with Evancha, his parents had complained, was its size. While this also meant Patton had a way to find his soulmates if they were in the same place, it hindered him, since he had to work with so many people. Loud city streets, little to no guidance on where to go besides his phone, and a really hopeful heart was a bad combination, and soon, he had slowed to a walk, sitting down on a bench in the local park.   
Soulmate-less.  
Not that he had expected to find all his soulmates in one day! With three of them, that would be impossible! But he had hoped...he had hoped he would have a chance to find at least one of them on the first day.   
He could look for them tomorrow. He knew that.  
So why did he feel so sad?  
\----  
Logan still wasn't sure if he wanted to leave his capsule room when he woke up the next morning. He was starting to think this entire thing was useless.   
He had been unable to sleep through the night, and had ended up lying awake at nine in the night, looking at his phone, hoping the white light would somehow make him tired. Normally, it did. That night, it didn't. He had looked up the population of Evancha, and after staring at the number and calculating the odds of finding his soulmates, he had determined that even fate wanted him screwed over. He'd probably be stuck in this cycle forever, doomed to repeat over and over.   
And he'd doom his soulmates too.   
That was the kicker. Whether he wanted to know them or not, his soulmates were real, and they would suffer for his fears and indifference. The longer he stopped himself from finding them, the longer they would all be in the cycle. He hated the thought of three other people missing the chance to live out their lives because of his own selfishness...no, he couldn't allow that to happen.  
So he left, rather reluctantly, to at least make an effort to find his soulmates.   
When he still hadn't found them by the end of the day, he'd called it a night and went to bed, giving a quiet good night to the person sleeping in the capsule room next to him, a boy who looked just as tired and done as he did.   
\----  
Virgil woke up with a muffled scream into the pillows of the capsule bed.   
God that dream had been so vivid.   
He had stood in the middle of a room with a ton of shadows laughing at him, calling him a failure, a burden, telling him he should just disappear. Three of these faces had the names of his soulmates printed over them in childish scribbles that Virgil had used back when he used to color and write. He had been crying, begging for something he didn't understand, and then he'd rolled over the wrong way, and the resulting ache from his side made him wake up.   
He could almost thank the pain. He hadn't wanted to be asleep any longer.   
Of course, he noticed right away that something was off. He had woken up at four in the morning, which was probably telling, but even then, Virgil had been an insomniac for most of his life, so being awake and ready to get up at the ungodly hours of the morning wasn't unusual. It took him going down to breakfast and noticing the date marked on the calendar behind the friendly manager at the front desk for it to really sink in. Oh. It was his birthday.   
Virgil had planned to...get rid of himself. Before his birthday, he had wanted to make sure his soulmates wouldn't be brought down by him. Now it was apparent that wasn't happening. He was trapped in a cycle that had no determined ending other than one he was determined to avoid.   
Well crap.   
Virgil spent his entire day in the hotel, wasting it away in the more secluded parts of the building, or in his room, reading on his phone. He didn't meet anyone, which he supposed was a good thing, and when he got ready for bed, the most interaction he got was with a nerdy looking boy who had glanced over at him and said a quiet good night before crawling into the capsule next to him and pulling the door shut. Virgil hadn't even said it back.   
He was too busy staring at the names on the nerd's wrist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably won't be as updated as any other stories, but when I do, I hope you enjoy them.


	4. The Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second day begins, though Virgil knows something the others don't.

Roman woke up to the one o’ clock alarm yet again, his brain reeling after the process of not being able to sleep before the reset of the cycle. His brain had forced him to pass out so roughly that his head had hit the headboard of his bed, and now he could feel the bump on the back of his head. He winced as he ran his fingers over it. Remus sat up in bed, smiling slightly. “Happy Birthday, Ro! You want some help?”   
Ah, yes. Remus wasn’t going to remember their journey. This might get annoying.  
Roman shook his head, smiling. “Second day of the cycle. I think I’ll go alone this time,” he replied, and his brother nodded, understanding in his eyes. Roman and Remus had spent years planning out how they would react during the cycle, and now, that was all Roman needed to say to let Remus know what was going on. He was glad they’d spent the time thinking about this beforehand.   
Roman set off on his own, knowing Remus would let his parents know where he’d gone, and climbed into the car yet again. Today, he planned on going to places that he didn’t normally go to. With the rain, it wasn’t likely anyone would be in some of the outside hotspots, but that didn’t exclude places like the library, or the restaurant that he ate his lunch at before continuing on. He was determined to check the places he didn’t normally go. Maybe his soulmate would be there…  
He checked a few of the stores lining the edges of the city, looked through more restaurants and cafes than he could count, his eyes always fixated on the wrists of those who walked around, sleeves rolled up just so their soulmates had a chance of finding them. Roman was thankful for this tradition. It would take him a lot longer if he couldn’t automatically look at someone’s wrist and determine whether or not they had three names on theirs too. They didn’t.   
He ended up in the library eventually, slipping into the isles of each genre-separated section.   
In one section, towards the back, he found a person with beautiful hazel eyes hidden behind black frames. His eyes darted towards the other’s wrist for a clue, but the dress shirt the person was wearing covered their wrist expertly.   
Well, that was...too bad…  
Roman found himself struggling internally. On one hand, he really wanted to greet this person, wanted to ask them for their name, on the off chance that this particular individual was one he hoped to spend the rest of his life with. On the other hand, who just approached a stranger out of the middle of nowhere? Certainly not Roman.   
No, he’d leave this man alone. If he got really desperate...well, maybe he’d still be there in the library. Fate had a way of working like that.  
\----  
Patton woke up a lot more leisurely, resigned to keeping his hopes locked down. He hadn’t had luck the day before, but who knew? Maybe he’d have more luck today! He just...needed to take his time!  
He set off into the city again, this time sticking to local places instead of journeying too far away. He avoided the park (he could almost feel the cold he’d gotten after sitting down on the park bench yesterday; really, what had he expected with the way it was raining!) and instead focused on the people moving through the streets to their next destinations.   
There was a faint hope that he’d see something obvious.  
Maybe someone rushing around asking after him, or one of the other soulmates. Maybe someone rushing around in a hurry, their sleeves rolled up to reveal three separate names in different colors shining from the skin there. Alas, there wasn’t anything there, and Patton was yet again disappointed.   
He passed by a boy rushing by in a purple and black hoodie, getting jostled out of the way, but Patton didn’t even get a chance to say anything, and really, the city was so busy already that there was no point in bothering anyone if they crashed into him.  
He continued on.   
\----  
Logan had to admit many would look down on his choice of current actions, but really, what was he supposed to do? He had three other soulmates, all of them likely going around, looking for each other. If at least one of them sat still, it would increase the chances of being found, something Logan would rather not do by being the one to find the sitter. No, he’d let fate decide if he was to meet his mate.  
For now, he enjoyed the quiet the library provided, a nice change from the normal noises his parents ended up making while they fussed over the littlest of things and smallest of issues like three-year-olds arguing over toys in a daycare.   
He found it a little disconcerting when someone passed into his field of vision, staring at him for a few moments before leaving the section, and then the library itself. What a...peculiar action to take. He didn’t think too much of it, however. Everyone had their own ways of going about things, and Logan very much doubted he’d ever have someone stalking him.   
His day passed by peacefully. Just like he liked it.  
\----  
Virgil made sure to get out of bed as fast as possible the next morning, hoping he wouldn’t run into Logan. He’d seen the red and cyan writing, the purple that belonged to his own name, and he didn’t want to chance a run-in with the other any time soon.   
He took off down the streets of the city, wanting to find a place where he likely wouldn’t be bothered by anyone looking for their potential soulmate. That wouldn’t be in the center of the shopping district, or anywhere near where Virgil currently was.   
He brushed past people on the sidewalk, wandering aimlessly, nearly crashing into someone with an adorable blue polo, stopping himself from apologizing and carrying on.   
He ended up on the bridge again, sitting on one of the benches there, ignoring the wetness that seeped into his jeans. He looked over the water below, a sort of serene feeling took over his body. This...this was safe. Nobody would be coming up here in the rain, surely. He wouldn’t have to worry about being found.   
“Well, hello, there!”   
There went that, then.   
Another person wearing a neon green jacket over a black tank top and torn skinny jeans settled down on the bench next to him, smiling wryly at his wrist. “Ah. You’re soulmates with my brother.”   
“What?”   
“My brother. Roman. Sorry, I’m Remus Prince. You must be Virgil, yeah?”   
“...Yeah.”   
Remus leaned forward against the bridge edge, looking towards Virgil curiously. “So, why are you out here avoiding finding your soulmates?”   
“Why are you looking for your brother’s soulmates?”   
Remus guffawed, shaking his head. “He woke up this morning saying it was the second day of the cycle. Oh, he looked so disappointed. You know I can’t let my bro down like that! So, I decided I was gonna help him. I sense you don’t want to meet him though?”  
“What, you got spider sense?” Virgil snarked. Remus huffed through his laughs.   
“No, ‘course not. I just...had a feeling when I saw you out here that I should help. It’s just a chance that you’re my brother’s soulmate. And I got that vibe because you’ve been sitting here, not moving, and that isn’t really going to get you anywhere when it comes to finding your soulmate.”   
Virgil hesitated. This Roman...if his brother was so devoted to him, could he really be a bad person? Especially if his loyal brother was someone as nice as this? Maybe...oh god, he was going to, wasn’t he…?  
“Mind telling me your address?” Virgil asked quietly.  
Remus grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Requests for other stories and such are open!


	5. The First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil struggles to break through his shell, still reluctant to reveal himself.

Virgil blinked his eyes open to the dim LED lights of his capsule, sighing as he felt his body settle into the start of the cycle yet again. Sitting up, he rubbed the sleep-sand out of his eyes, and that was when the events of the day before really sunk in. He'd met the brother of one of his soulmates, of Roman. He had gotten their address, he had asked for it! And for some reason, his mind seemed perfectly content with the anxiety that immediately settled in at the prospect of meeting one of his soulmates. Would Roman like him? Would he treat him like crap, despite Remus' assurances? Would this go horribly wrong? Would his anxiety begin affecting him? What was going to haPPEN-  
"Are you okay? Hello?"   
He snapped out of his mind for a moment, opening his capsule door to meet the eyes of the boy with the glasses. The one that was in the capsule next to him. Logan...his other soulmate. He pressed down the fear that welled up within him at that realization, his senses already feeling the sleeve of his hoodie firmly around his wrist. He'd be fine. Logan couldn't see...  
He wasn't sure about Logan, either.   
Remus had told him that Roman was one of the kindest- and one of the most confident- people Remus had ever met.   
Nobody was here to vouch for Logan, though. Virgil didn't know him like he knew Roman.   
He stayed silent, besides telling Logan he was fine, and then left to find Roman's address.   
Which was where he was now, staring at the front of one of the largest homes he'd probably ever be inside of- assuming they actually let him in, that is- and debating with himself on whether or not to back out or go in. He knew he couldn't avoid this forever. It would be horrible to condemn someone- multiple someones, really- to be his soulmate, but on the other hand, if this meeting didn't happen...they'd be stuck in the cycle forever.   
No, he could do that to the boy he'd learned so much about the day before. The Remus of yesterday would kill him.   
He found himself knocking on the door before he could think of it more, and right when he was about to back out with the excuse of nobody being home, the door opened to reveal a familiar face standing in the doorway. "Hello, there? Do you need something?"   
"You don't remember me, because we met on my last rotation in the cycle," Virgil began, rolling up his hoodie sleeves. "But you found me, thought I needed some cheering up, and realized I was your brother's soulmate." With his sleeve rolled up, his names were on display, and he could see Remus' eyes widening, a grin overtaking his face, which Virgil found more relieving than he probably should.   
"Well, Ro-bro isn't awake yet, Virgil, but come on in! Get out of the rain, or you're going to get drenched."  
Virgil let a small smile slip, crossing the threshold with a breath, a faint hope stirring in his heart.  
\----  
Logan’s approach to finding her soulmate had not worked yesterday, so obviously she needed to rethink things. She couldn’t stay still this time, she supposed. She’d have to travel, or use a common mode of travel. While there was the chance of finding her soulmate on the streets, she’d rather not walk through the rain, so Logan slipped onto a bus, paying the driver and sitting down on one of the soft seats as the bus began driving. She’d travel for a little while, driving towards some of the main storefronts. She’d look there, in a higher populated area, in the hopes that her soulmate(s) might get the same idea.   
She leaned back with a sigh, opening her book, before jolting and looking down at her arm. She hadn’t rolled up her sleeve yesterday, had she? Oh, she was such a fool! Of course she couldn’t have met her soulmates that day! They wouldn’t have had a way to know if she was theirs! Logan cursed, unbuttoning and rolling up her sleeve, making sure her wrist was visible as it laid palm-up on her knee.   
She didn’t dare to hope.   
She hadn’t had much reason to, either.  
\----  
Patton had to forgo the car, something within him knowing that no decent person was going to look into people’s cars in search of their soulmates. Patton needed to be out there! He needed to travel on foot completely- or at least mostly, he amended, as he looked out over the downpour outside. He might need to take a bus to get anywhere without getting wet.   
So, with that in mind, Patton found himself planning the nearest route to the mall, hoping that being in that particular building would make it easier. Sure, it was big, but Patton could do this! Fate would handle this for him!  
He boarded the first bus that reached the bus stop, settling on the comfy seats and bouncing with excitement, though he wasn’t sure if this excitement was caused by genuine anticipation or just fear. What if he didn’t find them in the mall? What if it was too big? He pushed these thoughts out, determined to think positive. The mall was a good choice, a place where there would be tons of people, and who knew, maybe his soulmate would be there!  
He forced himself to lean back, and glance around the bus at the other passengers, checking to make sure his sleeve was rolled up. What if one of them knew his soulmate? Oooh, that would be amazing!  
That would be-  
No.   
Was that?   
Could it be…  
From where he sat, it was a little difficult to see, but as he looked closer, and his eyes really zoomed into it, it was unmistakable. Sure enough, right below a bracelet of interwoven pink and purple with wooden beads saying SHE/HER...three names of varying colors, one of which being his own.   
This girl! She was one of his soulmates! Looking at the names again, he didn’t even have to check to know which one was missing, the name imprinted with the others in his brain.   
“Logan,” he announced, and the girl looked up from her book, eyes widening as they looked at Patton. He held up his wrist, pointing to it with a smile. “Hiya, soulmate!! I’m so glad I met you today! And on the third day, too!!”   
Patton stood up, sliding into the seat next to his soulmate instead. Logan was still staring at him in barely concealed disbelief, and Patton patted her arm gently. “You doing alright, Lo?”  
He watched her flush, and found himself becoming more enchanted.  
Oh, she was so beautiful.   
She flushed harder, and...well, apparently he’d said that out loud.  
“Ah, sorry, that’s...quite an awkward thing to say out of nowhere, huh? Anyway, I’m-”  
“-Patton. You’re...Patton. I...uh.”  
“Breathe, dear. Just breathe. Let’s go out and eat, maybe set up a meeting for tomorrow if you’d like. No rush.”   
Patton felt a spike of concern when he saw the tears threatening to overflow Logan’s eyes, but when she threw herself into his arms with a broken sob, he knew she wasn’t sad because of him, at least not completely.   
He’d let her work through it, and he’d be there for her when she came out the other side.   
\----  
Roman woke up feeling exhausted, though he knew his body was in perfect condition. His emotions were in a tizzy, his disappointment at not finding his soulmate overtaking him before he could even wipe the sleep-sand from his eyes. He really...he’d thought he would find them, even if he was alone. Obviously, that hadn’t happened.   
He slipped on his clothes, and then thumped down the stairs, letting out a loud yawn. “Remus, I might need your help today. Third day of the cycle, and I still haven’t found any of them-”  
“Well, I- uh- guess you weren’t lying when you- um- said you’d prepared for this, huh?”   
Roman’s head jerked up, his gaze locking on another’s from across the room. Next to Remus was another person, their face pulled into a small smile. “Hello, Roman Prince. I’m Virgil Storm. And we’re-”  
“Soulmates. Virgil. You’re here!”   
Roman stifled a cry of relief as he fell into his soulmate’s arms, wrapping the other firmly into a hug. “Oh, god, Virgil, I’ve been so desperate!”   
“Remus told me. He met me on the bridge last cycle, told me I looked depressed and needed cheering up, and then realized I was your soulmate. I’m...glad I listened to him.”  
Roman was glad too. Roman was so grateful for his brother in that moment, pulling him into a side-hug, ignoring his protests. “Thank you for finding him, Remus. Thank you so much!”   
There was much talking to do.   
That could wait, though. For now, Roman just wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this chapter satisfied everyone's need for at least one of these peeps to meet the other. XD  
> Requests are open in my request piece and in the comments, if you'd like a certain AU, and I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Dates?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman meet up to talk about the possibility of finding their other soulmates. Patton and Logan discuss gender.

Virgil and Roman had set up a meeting in a park that served as the mid-way point between their household arrangements, and the anxiousness of meeting Roman again kept Virgil up until the uncomfortable reset of the cycle. Straightening up and yawning, Virgil slid out of his capsule, frowning as he realized that Logan’s was already empty. During the night as he’d laid awake, he’d contemplated telling Logan about the two of them being soulmates, and had resolved to do so as soon as he woke up, but it was looking as if he wouldn’t get the chance this morning.  
Oh, well. He had a date to get to.  
A...date.   
Now that Virgil thought about it, he’d never been on a date before. Between constantly trying to escape the parents that seemed determined to keep and abuse him, and the need to keep himself from burdening others, he’d never really stopped to enjoy anybody’s company in a romantic sense. And now...well, now he had somebody he could enjoy things like that with.   
He set off from the capsule hotel, making his way over to the park at a brisk pace.  
For some reason, he couldn’t wait.   
\----  
Logan slipped their THEY/THEM bracelet on, sliding the door to their capsule open as quietly as possible. They had gotten up early, too excited to meet Patton the next day to worry about sleep, and they were aware that the boy next door seemed to be working through some issues each time he saw him.   
Logan knew that having someone in a loop act different each time without a change made by Logan themselves was suspicious, that the boy in the next capsule could very well be one of their soulmates, but they refrained from waking the boy just to check, leaving the hotel.   
Patton had insisted they meet at a little cafe near a park about a mile or so from the hotel, and Logan had of course agreed. Patton had a car, after all, and could definitely travel that distance, and Logan didn’t mind walking a little ways when it meant they could see Patton again.   
They had been so sure that their soulmates would see them the same way their parents saw each other, their insecurities overtaking their logic and reason, but Patton had proved right away to be extremely trustworthy, and above all, kind. The man knew exactly what to say to reassure Logan, and his bubbly happiness was infectious, spreading into Logan’s world and making it brighter. They’d been changed by Patton, and they weren’t sure if the other even realized it.  
Maybe he did.  
Logan headed to the cafe, walking with a smile.   
\----  
Patton could see Logan from a mile away, her glasses askew as she ran to avoid the rain that was beginning to come down, and Patton stood from the table he’d picked for their date, opening his umbrella as he kneed the door, pushing it outward. “Logan, I’ve got you!” he shouted, hurrying to cover her with his umbrella before she got drenched by the suddenly downpouring rain.   
“You okay, darling?” he asked, satisfied when the endearment had the intended effect of making Logan flush.   
“Um...yes, yes I’m fine, I just...um...gosh, I’m sorry, I don’t know what-”  
“Relax, Lo. You’re okay!”   
As Patton escorted Logan into the cafe, and to their table, Patton noticed the pronoun bracelet on Logan’s wrist had changed, this time saying THEY/THEM. He took note of it, ordering a hot chocolate to hopefully warm his soulmate up, pleased when Logan took it with little persuasion.   
“If you don’t mind me asking, your bracelet, is it-”  
“I’m genderfluid,” the reply was rushed, as though Logan was waiting for the hammer to drop, for Patton to...reject him. Well, he wouldn’t stand for that! No soulmate of his was going to question his love!  
“So, you have a bracelet for every gender, kind of like friendship bracelets for yourself! That’s cool!”   
Logan blushed, and Patton considered that a win.  
“You don’t...mind?” the other asked, his tone filled with uncertainty.   
“Not at all, Lolo!”   
And oh- Logan’s head was a tomato now. Patton wondered if it could get redder.  
\----  
Roman could see his lovely soulmate sitting under the gazebo in the middle of the park, scrolling through his phone, the white light creating a beacon in the fog. Roman slid his umbrella closed as he hopped up onto the raised platform, clearing his throat theatrically, grinning when Virgil looked up at him with a genuine smile.   
“Hey there, Princey,” the smile was more nervous now. “I hope you don’t mind the location. I forgot it was going to rain today. I probably would have suggested the cafe nearby, but...well…”  
“Well?” Roman noticed the other’s reluctant expression. Virgil shuddered under his gaze.   
“Hear me out, okay? When I first got to Evancha, I wasn’t planning on finding my soulmates. I wanted to change fate somehow, make it so I could die and leave you unburdened by me…”  
“Virgil-”  
“No, I need to say this. I’ve been staying at the capsule hotel, you know that,” Roman nodded, sliding onto the bench next to his soulmate, attention focused solely on him. “Well, in the capsule next to me, Logan is staying. I...I haven’t told him, and I’m kind of afraid to now, but I saw him in the cafe with somebody else, and I think he found our other soulmate, Patton. If he did...well, since I’m so close to him already…”  
“You could tell him. We could meet. All of us,” Roman finished.  
“Yeah.”   
Roman sighed, leaning back, an arm around Virgil’s shoulders as the rain fell outside, little taps against the gazebo roof. “I’m not going to push you into this, Virge,” he said, his voice as quiet as the pitter patter of the sprinkles in the sky. “But I think we should all know, at least. We can stay here, in the cycle. I know that you have stuff you aren’t telling me, stuff that makes you want to stay away from us, but please...give it a chance, Virgil. Give us a chance, give them a chance, and give soulmates a try.”  
Virgil glanced up at Roman, and vibrant green met stormy blue.   
“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little while, but I hope you enjoyed this new chapter!  
> BTW, I'm writing this while my dog is sitting in my lap, because he insisted on being up here with me. It's adorable, so I'm feeling fluffy.


	7. The Start of a New Era

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil confronts Logan and meets Patton, Roman had self-doubt, and the boys find a new way to communicate thanks to Remus.

Virgil woke up in the capsule, the lights dimmed, and his breathing even. He wasn’t sure why, but after Roman’s pep-talk from the day before, he had become a lot more comfortable with the idea of talking to Logan.  
Well, a little more comfortable.   
Virgil didn’t know exactly how to approach Logan. On the one hand, he knew that a direct approach, just telling Logan who he was, would probably be the best choice, but he feared the other’s reaction. What if Logan was wondering why he hadn’t mentioned them being soulmates before? What if they judged him for being silent, or being anxious about it, or being afraid of telling him…  
He was worried, there was no denying that, but a part of him knew that he’d be just fine. Whatever way he confessed, he reasoned, he was sure Logan wouldn’t be upset with him...  
So, when the capsule next to him opened, he prepared himself to confront the soulmate he’d avoided for so long.  
\----  
Logan slipped out of his capsule, shuddering in the chill of the air-conditioned hallway. He’d need to make the journey down the halls to the locker room in order to get a change of clothes, and he wasn’t looking forward to it, as usual. His feet hit the cold, familiar tiles of the floor, and he sighed, rubbing his eyes as he moved down the hall.   
“Logan?”   
He paused, turning his tired gaze to the boy he’d been neighbors with for the entirety of his cycle. A boy who had always acted differently. A boy who had always had different plans, different mannerisms, who seemed to understand more than Logan could’ve anticipated.   
He had known. For a while he had, but he knew that if the other hadn’t mentioned it, there was no point in bringing it up. That hope...the hesitation that came with it...please let his theories be right, fate. He needed to know…  
“Uh...I...I’m sorry it took so long...but…”  
Logan’s eyes trailed down to the boy’s wrist, to the names written there, to his own name. Logan’s eyes locked onto Virgil’s, and he found himself smiling, a genuine one of relief. After meeting Patton, after getting to know love as it truly should be, Logan was a lot less reluctant to let this meeting play out. “Hello, Virgil. It’s a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to come with me today?”  
Virgil paused, averting his eyes for a moment, nodding shyly. Logan smiled.  
Cute, he would think later, as he recalled the action to his new family.  
Logan led Virgil out of the hotel, hand-in-hand, and together, they found Patton, the other man sitting in the bookshop Logan had arranged to meet him in. The bubbly man stood, bright eyes lighting up as they met Logan’s. “Lo! Who’s this?”   
Patton looked to Virgil, his expression filled with curiosity, and Virgil simply lifted up his arm in response, a small smile on his face. Patton’s eyes widened.   
“Virgil? Virgil! Ooh, I’m so happy to finally meet you!!”   
Patton was bouncing up and down, and when Virgil nodded slowly, opening his arms, Patton threw himself into them. Logan watched worriedly as tears left Patton’s eyes. “Pat?”   
“Happy tears, Lo. Happy tears!”   
\----  
Virgil had forgotten. Which, he supposed, wasn’t surprising.   
Roman knew that Virgil was going to find Logan, that Logan likely knew their other soulmate, that they were probably going to meet each other, and then...well, then he supposed he might be forgotten for a time. Virgil would be excited at the idea of meeting two of his soulmates, and the newness of that relationship would drown him out for a little while…  
And Roman would be forgotten…  
Alone…  
Abandoned…  
“Did he text you yet?”  
Remus’ question threw Roman for a loop, and his head jerked up, so fast that he winced at the whiplash. “What do you mean, ‘did he text me’? He couldn’t have gotten my number, right?”   
“You remember the story of Mrs. Frankon?”  
“Well yeah! She was the only one who,” Roman paused, his brain catching up. “Who found a way to pass info from one cycle day to the other…”  
“I gave him your number, and he put the scrap into his mouth; The only way to keep something from cycle to cycle. I put a scrap in my own mouth to warn you about it.”  
This realization made Roman feel even worse. Why had Virgil not contacted him?  
No. He couldn’t expect him to.  
That would be...that would be horrible of him…  
He passed through dinner in a daze, settling down in his bed like a half-full flour bag. Remus settled down in the bed next to him, eyes sympathetic.  
“I'm sure he-”  
Roman’s phone buzzed, and despite himself, he reached over onto his bed stand, taking the phone into his hand and looking into his texts. An unknown number, the message filling him with hope, ‘I met them. I’ve set up a meeting for tomorrow in Starlight Mall. I’d like it if you could meet us there, but no pressure. Hope to see you soon - Virgil’  
He set his phone down, a dopey grin on his face as he wrote down the number, slipping the paper into his mouth. “Goodnight, Remus,” he said around the paper.  
“Goodnight, bro,” Remus said with a smile.  
\----  
Patton was so happy, so undeniably happy.  
He had met his second soulmate, his first soulmate and his second soulmate had met, and his second soulmate knew his third soulmate, and they all had a meeting, and he couldn’t stop smiling-  
He was so happy.   
He settled into bed with a wide grin, looking at his texts with Logan and Virgil. Texts filled with love and excitement. He was tempted to call them, but he refrained from doing so, knowing that he would have plenty of time to hear their voices tomorrow. All of them, together.  
Patton had found that his soulmates so far hadn’t been anything like he’d expected, and he also found he didn’t mind this fact. He wouldn’t have them any other way.   
So, he slipped their phone numbers into his mouth, a strategy they had all learned thanks to Virgil, and, he supposed, thanks to Roman’s brother, Remus, who had told Virgil about it. Patton would make sure to thank Remus for that when they finally met.   
He put these thoughts aside, resting his mind.   
“Goodnight, soulmates.”   
I love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked this. Sorry it took so long, but life has been a little sucky, and I've been kept busy.  
> I'm glad that you all have waited for me, and I hope this chapter was a good enough award for that patience. :)


	8. Finally...You're here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet, and stories of their pasts come into play.

Starlight Mall was a popular hang-out in Evancha, so it wasn’t hard to set his GPS to find it. Roman could feel his fingers shaking as he plugged in the address, and it had only been five minutes into the drive when he couldn’t take it anymore and called Virgil.  
“Hello?”  
“Virgil? It’s Roman.”  
“...Roman. Hey, what’s up?”   
Roman smiled. “Just calling. I couldn’t help it. I wanted to hear your voice.”  
“Oh,” He heard a sigh. “Well, that’s a first.”  
Roman frowned. “Anybody with a brain would love to hear your voice, Virge.”  
Virgil’s laugh sounded over the phone, and Roman could hear the sarcasm in his voice. “My parents would disagree. The less they see of me, the better,” he volunteered, and Roman clenched the steering wheel, the nuance sinking in.  
“They what?”   
The vocals coming over the line weren’t ones Roman recognized, but while one had made a noise of concern, the other sounded angry. Very angry. “Virgil, who is that?”   
There was no answer for a moment, just noises of fabric moving and sighs of contentment. “Patton, Logan, I...um...I didn’t know you’d arrive so soon…just ignore that,” Virgil whispered, though over the phone, Roman could barely pick it up.   
“We’ll be discussing it when Roman gets here. I assume he’s the one on the phone right now?” this voice was calm, composed, and Roman knew that it was probably the ‘Logan’ Virgil had been talking about. Already he found himself admiring the way Logan handled themselves.   
He couldn’t wait to meet them.  
And to figure out what Virgil’s story was…  
\----  
Patton was furious. Even when Roman arrived, and he finally got the feeling of completeness he had been missing all his life, even when he was finally settled down in a booth with all of the people that made him happy beyond belief in so short a time, he still couldn’t shake the anger he felt.   
“So…” he whispered, setting down the glass of water he and Roman finished telling their stories. “I’ve been...clued into the fact that the two of you haven’t had...the greatest of times up to this point.”   
Logan grimaced, folding his hands, and Virgil sighed, hiding his face in his arms. “Yes, I believe that is correct, though in my case there’s not much of a story to tell,” Logan replied, the HE/HIM bracelet on his wrist catching the light of the cafe’s ambient glow. “My parents are soulmates who...don’t really get along. Because of that, I basically don’t exist in their eyes. They probably think I’m out on a walk or something still, because they were arguing when I left the house. They...well, I was afraid that any soulmate I settled down with would give me the same negative attention that they give each other.”   
The others winced, and Patton reached across the table to give Logan the silent support he seemed to be looking for. Virgil, meanwhile, began talking in the absence of conversation. “And my parents are abusive and apathetic about anything that isn’t money. They...they don’t care about me. They tell me all the time that...that…”  
“Virge? You don’t have to-”  
“-No. You deserve to know…” Virgil leaned against Roman’s shoulder. “They tell me that I don’t matter. That if I didn’t exist, they would be better off. Honestly...if you all decided to reject me, I would’ve been fine with it...I was planning- it’s okay, Pat. Not anymore- and I...well, I was planning on moving in with you...if you decided to be with me…I’m sorry.”  
Patton shook his head. “You can live with me. I just moved into a place I’m going to be making into a shop, and once I do, I might need some helping hands!” He exclaimed, and if he could describe the look on Virgil’s face, he could only use the word ‘desperately hopeful’.   
He hoped he’d never have to see it again.   
\----  
Logan and Virgil got off the bus, Logan extending his umbrella to shield Virgil from the rain. “Should we...um…?”  
“I’d like that.”   
Virgil’s smile was bright, and Logan found himself blinking in the wake of this happiness. He gave a returning upturn of his lips, slipping a hand into Virgil’s, leading him into the hotel, and eventually, into Logan’s capsule. The two of them settled down together in the pod, leaning against separate walls.   
“Logan...what happens after this…?”  
Logan looked over to Virgil, whose smile had settled into an expression of contemplation. “When this is all over,” he continued. “When this cycle has ended and the new cycle begins, that is. What will happen. I don’t...I don’t think I’m ready to, uh, kiss anyone.”   
“You don’t have to be, Virgil. Your consent is important to us, and we’ll take it into account. Nothing will happen until you are ready too, okay?” Logan cautioned hastily. “You don’t have to be ready yet.”   
Virgil smiled, and settled down next to Logan in the capsule. Logan found himself wrapping an arm around Virgil and pulling him close, hushing his shaky breaths and humming as Virgil dropped off into sleep.   
Logan could get used to this.  
\----  
As Virgil drifted off listening to the quiet hums Logan was making, he felt more relaxed than he’d ever been. His first soulmate had accepted him so easily, had even been a link to a friend that Virgil was sure was going to be an amazing buddy after the cycle ended. His second soulmate had understood what he’d been going through, the turmoil his mind had been in, and had reacted accordingly. And then, his third soulmate was giving him a home, a chance to be in a place away from his parents, away from the pain his life had been filled with for so long…  
Virgil settled down into the mattress, stroking a hand through Logan’s hair as he slept. He already felt a feeling of fondness in him, and while he wasn’t sure if it was love yet, he knew that he could grow to adore the person he held in his arms. He could grow to love the nerd with issues so similar to his own, could grow to love the eccentric performer whose brother had helped him on his journey. He could even grow to love the bubbly man who was so kind and caring, who was offering him a destiny beyond the one life had chosen for him so far.   
I...already find myself falling for you…  
Just...give me more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a while, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	9. When They Thought About It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When they thought about it, they could never be more happy then they were now, together, with the promise that they'd never be apart again.

When he thought back to it, Roman had never been more thankful for the people he had in his life. That fact had really been thrown into his face as the weeks went by, his life being lived in the cycle over and over again. Remus was supportive everyday, and had taken to keeping a slip of laminated paper in his mouth with everything he wanted to remember in the next cycle, and Roman didn’t think he could be more grateful for his twin, but he supposed he was wrong. Patton had been a steady figure that Roman hadn’t known he’d needed, a caring man who was willing to sacrifice his free time for the sake of others who needed him. Logan was a blessing to Roman in many ways, not only helping Roman with concepts he’d struggled understanding, but also giving Roman a chance to be with someone who really didn’t care about smarts. Someone who just wanted Roman as himself instead of for money or gain. And then there was Virgil, so shy and beautiful, and so self-sacrificing. He was an enigma from the start, but Roman had gotten to know him in his own way too, and in their next few dates, he made sure to tell the other man just how much his bravery mattered. After all, he doubted he’d have found everyone as fast without Virgil’s help.   
Yes, Roman had much to be thankful for.   
\----  
When he thought back to it, Patton hadn’t felt this complete in years. Finally, the hole that had been ingrained in his soul, the ache that couldn’t be soothed, had faded away, and for the first time, his soul was whole and aglow. Roman was the creative outlet he’d been missing, the spark of inspiration he’d felt as he spoke with him over their dates had ignited a fire within him that he’d been hoping to light since he’d begun creating his art. Logan had been a grounding presence, offering to help him with financial affairs in his shop as soon as he’d brought up the trouble he often found with math. They soothed Patton’s anxieties, and assured him that they’d be eager to help. And then, there was Virgil. Patton had felt protective over Logan while they told their story, but he’d felt even more concerned and enraged over Virgil’s situation. He hadn’t spared it a second thought when he invited the other to stay with him when the cycle was over, and he still didn’t regret it. He could already imagine gentle hugs with Virgil on snowy days in the warm glow of his storefront window.  
Oh, Patton’s soul couldn’t have felt more full.   
\----  
When he thought about it, In the weeks that had passed since their first date, Logan had been feeling more and more useful, more and more sure that they hadn’t made a mistake. The fears they’d had were quickly snuffed out, their self-doubts thrown out of their mind. Roman had been gentle and slow, calming down his own eccentricities until he was sure Logan was ready for ‘the full blast’. He’d even assured Logan that their presence was appreciated, and when Logan helped him with things he didn’t understand or struggled with, he made sure to give Logan enough affection to remind them that Roman wasn’t in it for what they could provide, but for them as a person. Patton’s affection also warmed Logan’s heart, his caring nature a blessing in the face of the ignorance and neglectful behavior Logan had suffered at the hands of their parents. Patton hadn’t asked Logan for math help in his business, but when Logan had offered, he’d accepted it with a, “Yay, I’ll have you around a lot! Woot woot!” and...well...Logan couldn’t help but fall for that smile, and for the genuine gratefulness Patton showed him. And Logan found a kindred soul in Virgil, another who had experienced the deep betrayal they had grown up with. They switched roles constantly, both of them consoling the other on a daily basis, making sure the other knew their worth, knew that they were as special as the other saw them.  
Logan knew he could trust in them above all else.   
\----  
When he thought about it, Virgil knew that he didn’t care about the plan he’d had anymore. He just...couldn’t avoid them any longer. Roman with his soft compliments and witty nicknames, Patton with his kindness and generosity, Logan with their beautiful mind and cautious approach to everything...gosh, he loved them. He really did. He’d gone on as many dates as possible, he had gone alone with one of them, sometimes with two, sometimes with all of them, day after day, week after week. He had come to know these people, his soulmates, as the brilliant beings that he desperately wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Screw his past- though he knew it wouldn’t be easy to move from- and screw what anyone else thought of him. He was going to be the best soulmate he could be for the four who had taken his heart with so much care, who held it unknowingly and still gave it the gentle attention he knew, deep down, that it deserved. He knew one thing as he fell asleep yet again next to his soulmates, in Patton’s flat, staring at the picture of Patton’s wrist that the artist had so lovingly painted.   
He was ready to live on with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while, but I hope you enjoyed it! I loved this chapter, and while I was working on another work, I knew I wanted to finish it, so two new works are out today (and I'm tired. This is proof of my love for you guys in the exhausted writing of someone who just lived through a tiring day. Thank you all so much for the support.)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter of this story, and if you like it, or like the writing style, I have other stories up that might be similar, or you can request some on my request piece.  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I'm still learning how this website works, so if something is looking off, please let me know if you can!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
